Allison
by Needtodelete
Summary: I don't remember how she came to me, only that she is always there and growing increasingly more real.


July 18, 2011

_It goes without doubt that I am not alone. This...girl is always with me. Always lurking somewhere just beyond comprehension. She hides just out of my line of sight. I've tried to acknowledge her, but she outwardly refuses to be communicated to. She can't be more than fourteen; her dark hair matted and dirty and a blue cotton gown stained with mud. She brings with her an awful stench, and I'm afraid that only I can smell it. Her eyes are endless, she has no depth, no soul._

July 25, 2011

_She's learned my name. She repeats it over and over in a monotonous mantra,"Kurt...Kurt...Kurt...Kurt" I watch her. I can hear her everywhere. Her lips never move unless it's to contort into a dirty grin. Her teeth are unnaturally white in some areas, but rotted in others. Over all, it adds to her...unsettling image._

July 27, 2011

_I believe that she's always known my name. Now she's branching out and discovering even more unsettling phrases. All, of which, would not be so if they weren't uttered off of her cracked lips. "What do you have there?" She asks when I take this journal out. She is my constant companion, willingly or no._

July 30, 2011

_There's been no particular improvements or declines. She ventures closer to me these days. Sometimes I find her standing behind me in the mirror. Sometimes I catch glimpses of her walking the halls at school. Just today, in glee, Rachel was going on about some nonsensical topic when she walked slowly toward Rachel. She cocked her head in confusion, I think she only just realized that I was the only person seeing her. She then turned to me with that wicked grin, I blinked and she was gone._

August 4, 2011

_I've taken to calling her "Allison." She seems to know that I'm referring to her, responding to my questions with only the simplest of answers. Such as a nod. Her vocabulary is expanding. She now holds one sided conversations with me, not allowing me to get a word in. I can't help but think that she isn't actually talking to me, only who she believes I am._

August 14, 2011

_Her presence is really starting to get to me. I'm afraid that I've gone mad. She constantly prattles on and on about a boy named "Jacob." She wakes me at all hours of the night with her quiet mantra of my name. I believe she is too comfortable with me. _

August 15, 2011

_Since yesterdays entry their has been a dramatic turn of events. I am now completely certain that I am insane. Allison is currently watching me from the corner. Her corner. She blinks every so often but other than that she is completely still. I haven't slept in almost twenty-two hours and I don't see doing so in any of the foreseeable future. I can't help but keep her in my sight for fear of what new development she'll make in the blink of an eye. _

August 20, 2011

_Dad's noticed I'm not sleeping, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the girl that sits in the corner. He'll think I'm crazy...I probably am._

August 25, 2011

_Well, it's official. I despise Allison. She has became the sum of my existence. I look for her everywhere I go. I haven't so much as dozed off in four days. I've decided to barricade myself in my bedroom in hopes of confrontation with Allison._

August 26, 2011

_I've barricaded my door with all the furniture I used to prize so much. I have to keep everyone out of here. I can hear Finn and Puck screaming for me to let them in. I keep telling them that I'm fine but they won't listen to me, probably because I've never been a good liar. Allison and I pace around each other, me spouting off any question that comes to my mind, and he mumbling nonsensically about Jacob. I've tried to get her to tell me about Jacob, but she only fixes me with a dead stare with rage evident in her eyes, before it disappears and she goes back to mumbling._

August 28, 2011

_Four days I've been in the bedroom, and my madness is only driven by isolation and sleep deprivation. Dad slides food under the door and I am forever grateful for his patience with my condition. Sometimes I believe that Allison is a figment of my imagination, but then she utters some disturbing remark and fixes me with that vacant stare and I realize I could never create something so horrifying._

August 30, 2011

_Hello again, my dear friend. I'm afraid I'm reaching the end of this road. Allison is suffocating me with her thick energy. I am not remorseful or sad. I have simply excepted my fate. I only have to wait now, and hope for release when Allison takes me down with her. I have written letters to everyone that means anything to me. And I hope that someone will find this journal and know that it was no one's fault but this dreadful girl that has been stealing my life away for some time now. She's coming for me now, and I must go. _

_Thank you for listening,_

_Kurt Hummel_

**A/N: I have no explanation for this. I was reading and it just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry if it's awful. **

**-Christi**


End file.
